


Walk tall Torres

by AliLex



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kinda fluff, Mark didn't die, Mentions of Mark - Freeform, My first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLex/pseuds/AliLex
Summary: Callie has something to tell Arizona.





	Walk tall Torres

Callie stepped slowly out of her car. It wasn't a particularly cold day, but she could still feel the goosebumps on her arms. The sun was still shining even though it was 6 pm, and the leaves were starting to grow out again. It was a beautiful day.

She took in some of the fresh air and walked up Arizona with steady steps. Here we go.

"So Arizona..." Callie sighed.

She could already feel the tears building up, behind her eyelids. 

"I know it's a long time since we've talked, but there's something I need to tell you. Something important" She could see Arizona trying to figure out, what it was that's so important. "I don't expect you to be happy about it, but just bear with me."

Callie always expected the worst by people, since her ex-husband George cheated on her and then later died in a terrible accident. But she couldn't expect anything bad from Arizona.  
The blonde always saw the best in everyone she had a super magic smile, that could make anyone within a mile feel butterflies, and she was always the life of the party. Callie had never questioned why she fell for that girl time by time.

And even though she couldn't picture Arizona reacting badly, she still had goosebumps on her arms and sweat on her forehead, cause it was still pretty big news. 

Callie tried to think back to when everything was so much easier. When she could tell Arizona everything and anything, without the fear of any judgment. Back when Arizona kissed Callie for the first time that night in Joe's bar while Callie was still figuring out her sexuality, when Arizona had said the first I love you at her unsuccessful surprise birthday party, when Arizona said she couldn't live without her and their ten kids at the shooting, and most importantly when they promised to love each other foreverand always in front of all their loved ones, and walked down the aisle happier than ever  
hand-in-hand.

She could always feel a smile forming on her lips and butterflies filling her stomach, whenever she thought of those times. But that happiness was quickly crushed when she realized the situation she was standing in.

Callie closed her eyes and whispered, "Walk tall Torres." Mark had once told her that saying, and Callie had used it ever since when she was nervous and had to do something out of her comfort zone

"Okay..." Callie took a deep breath and wiped away the single tear on her cheek.

"I'm pregnant." She could see the disappointment on Arizona's face.  
"It's Marks" Callie felt as if a big stone had been lifted off her shoulders. "And no, Mark and I aren't together, he's with Lexie." Callie and Arizona had always talked about how much they loved Mark and Lexie's relationship. "It was just a one night stand, about a month ago and- You don't need the details."

There was a moment of silence.

"-And it's a girl if you were wondering." Callie smiled. She was happy that a little girl, was growing inside of her.

"I just- I wish you could raise her with me too, I know you can't, but it would be really nice." Callie could now feel her cheeks getting wet. "And I know you loved the name Sofia, so Mark and I decided we would call her that."

"Anyway. Did you hear that Maggie Pierce, the new head of cardio, is Webbers and Ellis Greys daughter?" Callie tries to force a smile.  
"Arizona... I can't fake a smile anymore. I miss you. I miss you so much. And I love you, even more, please come back."  
Now she was full on crying.

Callie squatted down and laid down three beautiful sunflowers on the grey stone.

"I wish I had gone on that plane instead of you." Callie cried.

She turned around and headed out of the cemetery.


End file.
